Hard Bounty
by Miarka
Summary: A bounty hunter is hired to kill Luke and his friends but her life soon becomes a struggle when she starts to have feeling for Luke. Better than the summery makes it sound. Please read and review. Enjoy.
1. Planning

"No Han!" Leia screamed "we are not having a 5000 credits ice sculpture of me as a slave girl!"

Leia sat on the edge of her Coruscant apartment sofa next to her brother Luke. Han stood in front of them and Lando was behind him leaning on the Kitchen surface.

"But you looked so good that day" pleaded Han.

Leia was having none of it "No!"

"Well...what about the day we met then?" asked Han.

"You remember that day?" said Leia.

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll remember that it was also the day I lost my home planet, that's not something I want to remember on our wedding day."

Luke smiled and stifled a laugh. Han caught sight of it from the corner of his eye.

"And what's so funny now?" asked on turning of Luke.

"Nothing" Luke replied "I was just thinking that I'm sure glad I'm not getting married anytime soon."

At this Lando burst out laughing, Leia smiled and even Han gave a small laugh.


	2. Party!

"Okay now, can we talk about my party please" asked Lando happily.

"Oh all right go on then" said Han.

"Right so as you all know I'm holding a party for Han to celebrate him moving up in the Alliance." Lando smiled. "Now I don't want to give too much away but I want this party to be big, so invite as many other people as you can think of. I also want you to know that I have decided on a venue, so my party will be held Eldeuim Pad in Qurots area." Lando grinned once more "any questions?" he asked.

"Can we make this a quiet one please?" asked Luke, his previous experiences of Lando's parties had not been all that good.

"Why Luke how could you say such a thing" said Lando would delighted with himself "no, this party's gonna be the biggest one I ever had!"

* * *

><p>Leia studied her reflection in the full glass window, making sure she looked fine in the midnight blue dress she was wearing. She and Han had got to the Eldeium Pad slightly early to make sure Lando had everything ready. Luke and the other guests were due to arrive any minute.<p>

Han walked through from the dance room.

"Well everything's set but can you believe the size of this place, how much must it have cost" he said as he came over to Leia who was now watching the busy world outside the window and kissing her on the cheek.

"You're worth more honey" was Leia's quiet reply.

"Thanks sweetheart" Han replied walking over to the bar and studying the shiny surface top.

At that moment Luke entered.

Leia smiled and Luke smiled back before they embraced.

"You ready then?" she asked.

"As ready as I can be" replied Luke.

"Ah don't too nervous kid, you'll be fine" said Han pouring himself a drink.

Lando then entered the room.

"Our first guest" he said smiling at Luke "well that's a good sign."

Lando walked out again leaving the three of them standing there.

"I can't imagine how it's going to get" said Luke.

"No one can" Leia told him.

"But one thing's for sure" said Han taking a sip from his drink "It's gonna get crazy!"


	3. Trapped

Within one hour the party was in full flow. Lando was being typical of himself and was chatting to every woman in sight. The guests were swarming around Han and Leia as by now the news of their wedding had spread over the entire city. The only one who was feeling awkward in the group was Luke. Parties had never been his sort of thing. The other three had been going to parties for years, yet he had grown up in the middle of the desert, without anything lively around him. Watching from a side of the room Luke didn't know what to do. Sure he could make conversation but he didn't really have great people skills, plus he didn't exactly know anyone here. Luke waited for some time and then eventually gave up. He slipped out of the room and then outside to the balcony.

Leia saw him go "be right back" she told Han quickly and then carefully squeezed her way out of the crowed of people around he, crossed the room and slid out onto the balcony.

Luke stood alone outside. Watching all the busy traffic go by in front of him. Leia opened and closed the door without a sound but Luke felt another presence and turned around. They stood face to face in the chilly air.

"Are you alright?" asked Leia.

Luke just nodded and quietly said "yes." He turned back to the balcony rail and looked over. Leia moved up beside him and looked out onto the city.

"You'll be fine" she said finally "at least you and I won't have a massive hangover like everyone else come tomorrow morning."

"I'm not good at this sort of thing Leia" Luke quickly blurted out.

Leia sighed "I know, but we'll get to through it."

"I have to get through it" he corrected "you're brilliant at this."

"I've been forced into it my entire life."

"Doesn't change anything" said Luke sourly.

Now Luke and Leia may have believed that they were alone together on the balcony, in a privet conversation of my own. But neither of them knew or even suspected. That perched on the building across from them a young woman in heavy armour and a helmet over her eyes watched them closely and listen in on their conversation.

This could not have been easier. The young woman thought. Two of her targets had just walked out in plain view of her. She very well knew that as soon as she shot them down her other two targets would soon predictably run out and be shot down themselves. Not only would she be given the most marvellous reward for this but her father would also have been incredibly proud of her.

"It's nobody's fault" said Leia "you're just not that type of guy."

"Yes I know but I'm going to have to keep on doing this aren't I, I mean Lando doesn't exactly plan on stopping."

"Well maybe we just need to-"

"Wait!" said Luke suddenly. He could sense something.

"What is it?" asked Leia.

Luke didn't answer. He was busy concentrating. What was it? What was it? It was growing stronger now. Then he felt it. Someone pulling out a gun. They were in danger. Someone aiming a gun. But where? But where? Straight in front of them!

The young woman shot!


	4. Escape

"Get down!" yelled Luke. He grabbed Leia and pulled her down. But the beams of deep orange light from the young woman's blaster shot through the balcony. Luke looked up quickly and searched for a getaway. He looked up at the high wall above them and the roof top of the building. It was their only chance. Quickly, he concentrated, for the wall was high above them. Would they make it? He closed his eyes, gripped Leia tightly and jumped.

It took less than a split second but they made it.

The young woman stared in disbelief. Her employer had told her this Jedi was practically self-trained and had only begun to learn the skills two years ago. How in the gods names did he ever learn the skills so quickly, those skills took years of training.

Luke climbed over the ledge of the building and put his sister down. Leia pushed herself to her feet and followed Luke along the downward side of the building and over to the emergency staircase that lead back inside.

The young woman tucked her blaster away and dashed to her speeder. She flashed of through the city. Get away before the guards come searching over what's happened. As she sped through the night's sky she thought about what had just happened. This couldn't be, it was not allowed. She had spent the past two years preparing for this moment. She was Belladonna Fett. The youngest, and to be most feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy. The destroyer of all her greatest enemies. And she would have revenge on her father's death!


	5. Morning

Early the next morning Belladonna Fett stalked around lower clubs and bars on Coruscant. Slipping into a particularly noisy one, still full of drunkards from the night before, Bella found her employer sitting alone at a small table in the far corner of the room. The young Fett ordered a dink and instantly sat down opposite Miss Vesttiere Marstra who was one of the most generous employers within both the black market and bounty hunter trading systems. It was also know that she had a particular interest with Jedi knights, in fact before the fall of the empire Marstra had worked to find force sensitive beings who could not be turned to the dark side of the force and have them killed.

"So...last night then?" Marstra asked in her smooth, silky voice she used with everyone no matter who she was talking to.

Bella took a small swig of her drink, wondering whether to go full rant on her employer. But within those few seconds Marstra's eyes bore into Bella and she decided to go with one swift sentence. "You told me the Jedi has had only two years of training." Bella said calmly, trying to contain her anger.

"He has had only two years of training." Marstra replied, even more calmly.

At this relaxed tone from the older woman Bella lost control. She slammed her fist onto the table. "That's impossible; nobody could ever have learned skills like that in such short time. You just listen because I want to have this job done, but I can't do it if give me false information. Solo is the one I really want, I'll only be satisfied until he's dead, but this Jedi is standing in my way, so just tell me how the hell I can kill them all!"

Marstra coolly resettled herself upon the chair as if Bella's sudden outburst meant nothing. "The information is correct, if you doubt it accuracy then it is your concern, not mine. I will remind you once more that Skywalker is the last of his kind, and he must indeed be powerful in order to have survived. If you feel that you cannot defeat them then I shall discharge you and have someone else kill them."

This made Bella even more furious, _how dare she even consider taking away the honour of killing Solo and his friends. _But all she replied with was a firm. "No, I can kill them."

A hint of a smile crossed Marstra's lips. "Well then, you just do it."


End file.
